A Woman Scorned
by nosilverbullets
Summary: This is what happens when a woman is abandoned and pushed over the edge by the one she loves the most. She becomes... dangerous. Rebellious. Unstable. AU. Bella/Jacob, a little OOC.


**A.N. Hey guys, I'm back with this Jacob/Bella one-shot. I hope you like it. Who knows? If enough people like and review it, it might even become a full story…. But let's not get too ahead of ourselves  
>Anyway, should have sequels new projects out in a few weeks so if you haven't added me to your author alerts, you should totally do that.**

**Summary: Bella and Jacob had always been best friends and now they are dating. So why is Jake suddenly avoiding her? AU. Bella/Jacob, a little OOC.**

**Chapter 1: We Almost Had A Baby **

_"And I would have liked to,  
>To have something above you,<br>To have something to hold,  
>And know I could choose to let it grow,<br>And I would have called you,  
>And I'd have said hey,<br>You know I'm in control,  
>So I'll let you know,<br>If you have to come and choose a name." – __We almost had a baby by Emmy The Great__**  
><strong>_

Bella was excited to see Jacob Black.

It seemed like weeks since she'd set eyes on her boyfriend.

It _had _been weeks.

He was avoiding her.

She knew that.

Did she know why?

No.

Was she going to find out?

Yes.

He had been acting all kinds of strange lately.

Jake was suddenly busy all the time and never seemed to have time to spend with Bella.

She found herself becoming less and less of a time priority.

He claimed he was just busy with his new job.

He told her he was working with the council.

Bella had never seen this so called 'work' though. In fact, she lived right there on the rez yet she hadn't seen hide or hair of him in the past month or so.

This was odd, this was very odd.

It had always been Bella and Jake. Jake and Bella. They were best friends for as long as she could remember. The two of them shared everything. There were no secrets.

It had always been natural for them.

The progression from strangers to friends, then friends to lovers.

It fell into place so perfectly.

And Bella loved him.

She loved him _so_ much.

And she knew that he loved her too.

He had told her, _showed _her enough times.

But now it was different, everything was different.

He was screening her calls, she could tell; more often than not, it would go straight to voicemail or just ring forever.

She never ran into him on the rez anymore, which was so different. Almost impossible. They had both lived there since they were born.

It wasn't easy to avoid someone in such a small place without some serious effort.

His friends never said hello to her anymore.

Embry and Quil were so different now.

Not just physically but their whole demeanour had changed.

The now gigantic men oozed authority and responsibility. Bella wandered if the same thing had happened to Jacob, so one day she tried to ask them.

But they wouldn't even stop to listen to what she had to say; they claimed that they were needed and ran into the nearby forest.

Who is needed in there?

No one, that's who.

Something stunk around here and Bella was gonna find out what.

Not to mention she had something to tell Jake. Something very important.

She was with child.

Of course it was a mistake, but it was a good mistake.

Bella was going to be a mother… and Jake, a father…. And she needed to tell him. No matter how pissy he was being with her.

That's why she was here, now.

Standing outside Jacob's small red cottage. She made her way inside slowly and quietly.

Bella had yet to know that she would regret that decision. 

"Jake?"

Bella's voice was barely a whisper.

And then they all froze.

Bella couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Jacob…. **Bella's Jacob** was sitting in his small living room; a tall dark haired girl at his side. Curled into his body like some kind of blood sucking parasite.

Up until a few moments ago they had been laughing, holding hands, smiling, touching.

It looked like Bella had ruined the party.

She felt like a woman sliding down a steep cliff, clutching desperately at shrubs and tangles of brambles and coming up empty-handed.

Now, Jacob looked like a deer caught in headlights.

The girl just looked confused.

"Jake?" Bella squeaked again.

He said nothing.

He did nothing.

He only stared.

Bella's head began to shake uncontrollably before she just ran.

Just ran.

-

The next few weeks were the hardest days of Charlie's life.

Bell wasn't eating or sleeping. When she did she got nightmares.

She was losing weight rapidly.

It wasn't good for the baby. Then again, Charlie wondered if his daughter even cared for it at all.

He couldn't blame her if she didn't.

It had gotten so bad that he had taken the initiative and moved both of them out of their homeland, La Push, and into the nearby town of Forks.

The further away from _that _place the better.

It just seemed to remind Bella of how she was treated….

She was broken.

Even Stevie Wonder could see that.

But it didn't mean that Charlie could understand it.

Bella and Jake had been inseparable for as long as he could remember. And Jake didn't seem like the kind of boy who would do this to a girl.

Knocked her up and ditch her. At least that was what Charlie assumed; Bella hadn't talked about what happened that day. In fact, she didn't talk about anything anymore.

She usually just slept, or sat in the study staring out of the window at the edge of the forest.

….As if she was waiting….

Jake hadn't tried to contact Bella. He was still trying to give her space. And he was being a coward.

He just didn't know how to explain it to her, he had sprouted fur and imprinted. That was the be all and end all of the story.

But she wasn't allowed to know.

Because she wasn't 'pack'.

Jake had no idea that Bella was pregnant. Well, she hadn't left the house since that day she had found him with Qahla. That could have gone a lot smoother. Jacob had wanted to say something, he wanted to apologise but the words wouldn't come.

And they still wouldn't.

He wasn't brave enough to face her. So he hid behind the pack, claimed that he as giving her space and avoided her like the plague instead.

Bella sat in the passenger seat of Charlie's cruiser, staring out of the window with the same expression she had been wearing for the last month.

Her mind repeated the same thing over and over again,

_He saw you. _

_He met you._

_He wanted you._

_He liked you._

_He chased you._

_He got you._

_He had you._

_He got bored of you._

_He left you…_

…_He broke you…_

"Bells!" Bella's mind snapped back to earth and she turned to stare at her father. He was wearing that worried face again.

"We're here, Bells. You can get out of the car, now." Charlie told her.

Bella looked around; they had arrived at Forks Hospital. She took small breaths as she walked inside.

The wait was no longer than usual before a midwife called Bella in.

As usual, Charlie was to stay in the waiting room.

The nurse frowned at Bella's stomach as she moved the hand held scanner over it.

"It looks like you haven't gained any weight, Bella." She sounded concerned.

Bella just blinked.

"If you go on like this, you'll be at risk of having a miscarriage." She warned.

"I was hoping for one." Bella stated plainly. The nurse looked extremely shocked but she didn't speak.

Eventually, Bella did.

"I couldn't decide whether or not I should have the baby or not but time flew regardless….. _I'm tired_." Bella said in an exhausted tone.

"The dad's taken a hike?" The nurse asked; her voice indicated that she'd seen this kind of thing way too many times.

"Now that I'm alone, I'm so weak… I even surprise myself." These were the longest sentences she had spoken since she had broken up with him.

"Living for only yourself is harder than it looks, huh?" Bella's eye brows furrowed as the nurse spoke.

"I don't know you so I might be wrong but… you seem like someone who enjoys staying strong for someone." Bella blinked twice.

"….If that's so, do it now. Live for this baby."

Then she burst into tears and the nurse comforted her.

"I've been so selfish." She wailed into the woman's chest.

"….I'm a lucky person." She deduced as she rubbed her hand over her slightly rounded stomach.

"….I'll have someone I want to protect with me all the time."

That day was the start of Bella's new life.

She started to get better.

She would not only eat, but make sure she had a balanced diet plus all of her pre-natal vitamins.

She made sure she had enough sleep and all thoughts in her mind were filled with that of her child.

But she still avoided the rez; she wasn't ready to face _him_ yet.

She didn't think that she would ever be.

Things were beginning to look up for Bella.

Her life was blossoming into something beautiful and worthwhile.

So much so that it didn't hit her too hard when Charlie was taken from her by a suspect he was trying to apprehend.

He was shot in the head.

There was no pain.

Bella was sad, of course but she couldn't revert to her old self.

Not now, not when she had someone to stay healthy for.

Bella didn't invite anyone from La Push to his funeral.

She didn't see the point.

None of his friends even spoke to him anymore; they were all involved in Jacob's 'work for the council'. At least, that was her theory.

They couldn't be trusted.

Bella tried to forget everything about La Push.

Whatever happened ten miles away on that hell of a rez had nothing to do with her.

Nothing at all.

And that was just the way she liked it.

Then later that fall, Bella gave birth to a stillborn baby girl. There was total silence in the delivery room that day. None of the doctors or nurses had anything to say but, "you're still young."

Bella sat in her private room all day and wailed- it was a heart-breaking sound, you know? _The wailing of__a mother. _

Bella was out of the hospital by the next week; she stumbled aimlessly through the streets of Forks. Her heart felt like it wasn't there.

Then something stopped her in her tracks.

A familiar voice.

Laughter.

She looked up and there he was, Jacob Black and his new bitch.

Holding hands.

Laughing. Looking totally in love.

Appearing fully compatible.

Bella sucked in a non-existent breath.

Her chest felt tight.

The skin on her still swollen stomach felt tighter.

It was in that instant the Bella decided that sometimes it wasn't enough to forgive and forget.

Sometimes, you _need _revenge.

No matter how petty it may be.

**Thoughts?  
>I know it was short and everything but yeah.<br>Thanks for reading  
><strong>


End file.
